It is already known to produce decorated fabrics by exposing them to a sheet or web of transfer material, such as a smooth sheet or web of paper, carrying a vapourizable or sublimable dyestuff. By the application of heat to the transfer means when pressed against the fabric, the dyestuff is caused to migrate to the fabric in vapour form, and there is produced on the fabric a reverse replica of the pattern in which the dyestuff was laid down on the transfer means, (usually paper). The heat and pressure employed in the process, however, render the surface of the fabric smooth and slippery, making the fabric undesirable for many uses, for example in certain kinds of clothing and upholstery for furnishings. One cause of this effect is that the heat transfer operation is carried out at a temperature reaching the softening point of the thermoplastic fibres. I have discovered, as is disclosed in my copending Application No. 797,542 that this undesirable slipperiness of the printed fabric may be avoided by using an embossing means to impart a surface texture to the fabric, at the same time as the sublimable or vapourizable dye is transferred thereto in order to print it. In particular I have disclosed in that copending application a process in which the embossing element is interposed between the transfer paper and the fabric during the application of heat and pressure, and in whcih the embossing member is made of a porous material such as fibreglass which can let through the major portion of the sublimating dyestuff. With that process there is obtained on the fabric an embossing or surface texturing effect practically without any change in the design of the transfer sheet as printed on the fabric by the sublimable dyestuff. This is in contra-distiction to a process in which the material of the embossing means has substantial retention properties and/or an affinity for such dyestuff, so that the dyestuff reaches the fabric only through the perforations provided in the embossing means to define the embossing pattern therein, and hence colours only the portions of the fabric opposite those perforations. In such a process the dyestuff actually appears, therefore, on the fabric in a pattern which is a subtractive combination of the pattern in which the dyestuff is present on the transfer paper with the three dimensional pattern on the embossing sheet. Usually, moreover, the embossing member which may be a lace, crochet work or other openwork fabric, is itself "printed" or soiled with the dye during the transfer operation and can be used only once, unless a cleaning operation is performed on it. Such a process is therefore usually restricted in its application to the preparation of coordinated fashion items wherein the lace or crochet work used as a stencil or embossing means and the printed and embossed fabric can both be utilized as end product fabrics.